


Forgiven

by A_Sucker_For_True_Love



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sucker_For_True_Love/pseuds/A_Sucker_For_True_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha, why did you leave me in this silence?</p>
<p>Based off the song Forgiven by  Within Temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

I should have known better. It was always Kikyou. I never even had a chance. I thought you could love me if given time, but I was just a stupid, naïve girl.

You could never love me, even if you wanted to, your heart was and will always belong to her.

Even though you don't love me, I know you care. You tried to warn me. You tried to let me go, because you knew this was going to happen, that I was just going to be hurt in the end and you wanted to make it easier for the both of us.

You wanted to protect me, but I just wanted to be with you and nothing else mattered.

I was a stupid fool in love.

I wanted to help you, to heal all the emotional wounds from your past. I wanted to save you from yourself and your desires. I wanted to protect you from everything.

But, it was all useless. You were a lost cause from the start.

I love you, I always did and I always will. I love you so much it hurts!

My heart is bleeding and my soul is dying.

"Is this really what you want?"

Your silence says it all and it kills me a little bit more inside. Your beautiful golden eyes are glistening in deep sorrow and they're silently begging for forgiveness.

I choke on a sob.

"I-I love you, Inuyasha. I j-j-just want you … to be happy … s-so-so, if this is what makes you happy … th-then ok. It's ok … Inuyasha, I forgive you."

You give me a tiny grateful, but sad smile.

"Goodbye, Kagome." Then you turn back to a waiting Kikyou, wrapping your arms around her in a loving, protective embrace.

I watch with my heart in ruins and my blood running cold as you and Kikyou depart to hell.

Now I feel nothing. I'm numb. I'm frozen. I can't hear our friends' comforting words. I can't feel their comforting touches. I can't even see them.

All I hear is your last words repeating over and over in my head. All I see is the frozen image in my head of you leaving me behind forever.

After a while they just give up and go back to Kaede's to let me be, to let me mourn in peace.

I laugh bitterly. Peace? There will never be peace in my life again …

Not without you. You were my peace.

Even though I understand and forgive you, I can't help, but feel angry.

After all I done for you, after all we went through together, you picked death over living just to be with her.

You didn't have to love me, but you could've _lived_.

But, you would rather be dead and with her, then live and be without her, even though your life was different than before, because you weren't alone anymore.

You had people who accepted you and cared about you. You had _friends_.

But, you didn't even give it a chance. You gave all that up like it didn't matter, like we didn't matter … like _I_ didn't matter.

All you wanted was to be with her and nothing else mattered.

I crumble to the ground and just stare at the spot you disappeared from my life forever with hollow eyes.

The clouds that filled the sky all day, started to fade away and the sun came out, shining down on my face, but I can't feel the warmth I know is there.

I always knew it was destined to go wrong, that we weren't meant to be, but I still kept hoping.

If I didn't have that hope, I would have died a lot sooner.

I needed that hope and it's ironic, because that hope might have saved me back then, but now it just made the fall I went through all the harder and I know there's nothing left of me.

I know there's a lot of times that you almost left with her, before today, but always ended up staying in the end, because your guilty conscience wouldn't let you leave, until you killed Naraku, not only to avenge her, but also for us, so we didn't have to face him alone.

If it was up to you, you would have left a long time ago, back when Kikyou first asked you to go to hell with her.

I'm so lost without you.

Why did you leave me? Why couldn't I be enough for you?

Why couldn't I have died, before you left? Why did I have to survive the final battle?

It would have been better if I had died. I would rather be dead, than feel this emptiness inside me, than to be without you.

Inuyasha, you might not have been able to live without her, but _I_ can't live without _you_.

So, you might as well have killed me.

Why did fate have to be so cruel?

Fate has deceived me.

Why did it have to end up like this?

Am I not meant to be happy?

Inuyasha, why did you leave me in this silence?

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven_

**Author's Note:**

> Review, but please don't flame!


End file.
